Rei
Rei (レイ) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero. Appearance Rei has spiky, taupe-black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a red shirt with a blue and white jacket, white pants with yellow stripes, and brown shoes. He has an orange band tied in his hair, and one on his leg. He wears red and yellow fingerless gloves with red jewels on them. He has a similar jewel over his chest. He also has bandages on his arms. He has four deck cases, colored black, red, white, and green. Personality Rei loves exciting battles, especially when he has a strong opponent. He calls himself "The Number One Star" and is obsessed with being the number one. He gets burned up easily and is very intrested in getting the ulitmate treasure, The Ultimate Battle Spirits. When he battles, he changes personality, depending on his form. His red form, Zero the Burning, is hotblooded while his white form, Zero the Silver, is more cool and serious. Biography Rei is an ultimate-user and Card Quester, who is seeking The Ultimate Battle Spirits. He travels through space in his ship, The Number One Star Ship. His partner is a dragon named Mugen, who turns into the card Mugendra. He is also friends with a robo named Salt, who cooks pizza. While searching for information at a bar, he met a boy named Kiriga, who was said to be the strongest in the guild. They nearly got into a battle, but then a distress call came. This was from a girl named Laila. She and her brother were attacked by guild members. Rei challenged the Galaxy Triumvirate, to take the space compass they stole. His opponent was Hashibuto. He won the match, and then beat the other two members just as easily. When he got the compass back, he returned it to Rikuto. Rikuto asked Rei if they could come to space with him. He explained that the space compass can find the Ultimate Battle Spirits. He accepted, and invited Rikuto and Laila to be crew members of his ship. Rei and his crew arrived on the planet Gunrock, where members of the Seven Galaxy Generals (outlaws from the guild) were forcing the people to work for them. The reason they took over the planet was to find crystals there. Rei was able to defeat both Almeida and Goin, and drive them away. As the group heads to their next destination, Rei has a dream, where he feels like someone is calling him. They decide to take a detour and visit planet Ice Cube, because an ultimate crystal was found there. Rei battles against Tsuruhashi, risking the crystal, and wins. Realizing that it was the ultimate inside that was calling him, Rei is able to release it. The card was Ultimate-Seigfrieden, and it chose Rei as its master. Deck Red Deck White Deck Green Deck Battle Stats Trivia *His name means "Zero." *He is the first protagonist to use green and white as a main color (though he also uses red.) *He is the first main character to have a male voice actor. *Unlike the other protagonist, he have not lose till now. Appearances Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero anime Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero (manga) Gallery 1 ichibanhoshinoray.jpg 1_hakuginnozero.jpg 1_shakunetsunozero.jpg rei.jpeg img_logo.jpg 8e656930.jpg Category:Ultimate zero characters Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Red card battlers Category:White card battlers Category:Green card battlers